


A Special Date

by FlightoftheFantasies



Series: Avenger's Oneshots [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Heartache, Heartbreak, Multi, Steve is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightoftheFantasies/pseuds/FlightoftheFantasies
Summary: Steve misses a special date but doesn’t see why Kat is getting so upset.





	1. Chapter 1

He said he would be here, he promised. And he always keeps his promises. I just have to wait and be patient. He will be here. 

And I wait; an hour becomes two, then three. After about five hours of waiting, I just give up. The candles have already burned out, food has gone cold, and I have drunk enough wine to give myself a nice buzz. I let out a sigh as start to clean up the food; maybe we can eat it tomorrow. If he even comes home tomorrow. 

“What did you want me to do? Say “Sorry, I can’t go save people’s lives, I have a date.” You’re being selfish Kat!”

“Yes! That is exactly what I expect you to do Steve! You are not the only Avenger, you are not the only superhero out there. It does not all have to fall on your shoulders. Let someone else take control for once!” I yell back at him, 

“Yes, I wanted to be selfish just this once Steve. Just this once I wanted you to pick me, pick to be with me. For once, I wanted to be more important to my boyfriend than a job. A job that many others are capable of doing.”

I can see Steve rolling his eyes, running a hand through his hair,

“You knew what you were getting into when we started seeing each other. You should have expected to have dates cancelled because I get called away for a mission that I can’t turn down.”

“Oh my God! Do you hear yourself! You are trying to blame me for being upset because you didn’t make a date. And it wasn’t just ONE date Steve, there have been multiple date that you have “cancelled” or just forgot about. I have made every date, remember every important event for you, and you could not even bother to try and make this one. You didn’t even call!”

“It was a stupid date Kat! It wasn’t that important! The mission was more important than some stupid date!” Steve shouts in irritation, arms flailing in the air.

My face drops as realization hits me that it was not that he forgot, but that he didn’t care. Plain and simple, he didn’t even care enough to make the effort. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, this isn’t the first time this has happened, he is always forgetting and showing he doesn’t care enough about this relationship. Maybe I should just stop fighting. 

I give him a tight smile, “Right, just a stupid date, nothing I should be getting upset about. Not important enough for us to be fighting over. Well, there is left over food in the fridge if you want it, no more wine though, I finished that off last night. Good-bye Steve.”

I grab my things and head for the door, stopping when I hear him calling for me, 

“What, that’s just it? You’re not staying because you are upset I forgot a silly little dinner.”

Oh, that just feels like a shot through the heart. Go on Steve; tell me how you really feel. I turn to look at him, fighting back the tears, “I think that might be best right now. Leave before something gets said that we both regret and cannot take back.”

I turn towards the door, but stop one more with my hand on the knob, “Oh, and one more thing, Steve?” I say looking back at him,

“Yeah?” he sighs out, hands on his hips.

“Happy Anniversary.”

And with that I walk out the door, not even a glance back to see his reaction.


	2. I'm Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the break up with Steve, Kat is left to try and figure out how to put her life together without the super soldier. Will someone new come along and make it easier?

So, I guess this is it, it’s over now. Our year long relationship is at an end and I am left to pick up the pieces alone. Though, it is not as hard as I thought it would be to get over my break up with Steve. Sure it hurts, but I know I will survive. This is not going to be the heartbreak that makes me give up on finding love. This is not going to be the heartbreak that turns me cold and bitter. I refuse to let that happen.

Yet somehow, it does. I find myself in a rut. I go out less, I throw myself into working; you know the typical bullshit that happens in all movies when the girl goes through a break-up. I am that sad girl in a chick flick stuck at home watching chick flicks and listening to sad songs. Only difference is that I’m not actually pining for Steve, hoping he returns. I’m not trying to plot my way to win him back; or delusional into thinking we are going to have a happy ever after. I’m not thinking about how I can change myself or him to make us work. I’ve just lost all motivation to do much of anything outside of working. Spending what free time I have thinking about the time Steve and I spent together. The places we went, the promises we made, the future we planned. It all runs through my mind day after day. 

Okay, so it is harder than I thought. 

In public, in a crowd, I’m fine. I can fake a smile, laugh, and pretend I have moved on. But once alone, I let the tears fall, thinking about the last encounter I had with Steve; the day that it all finally fell apart. Once alone, I allow myself to actually feel the heartbreak that I try to hide around others. The only person who seems to know just how bad I am, is the one person I least expected to be on my side. 

“Come on Kat, it is time for you to move on. You don’t have to go out on dates or anything, but you need to get out.”  
Natasha says gently, rubbing her hand down my back.

“Has he moved on?" I question, "Nat, has he?”

She looks away, biting her lip and I know right there what her answer is. 

“Right. You don’t have to tell me who, I don’t want to know that much.” I let out a long sigh, running my hand down my face, “I guess if he can move on, I can too.”  
Natasha perks up, “Yay! Come on, let’s go out for girls night. I’ll call Wanda to come out with us.”

Before the redhead can get up, I take her hand, “Thank you Nat, for sticking with me through this. I know that we might not have been that close, and your loyalties lie with Steve, but it really means a lot to me to have a friend like you with me now. Thank you.”

The next thing I know, Natasha is throwing her arms around me, pulling me close to her. I hesitant for a second before returning her hug, wrapping my arms around her slim waist and resting my head in the crook of her neck. It is warm, comfortable; she makes me feel a little less crazy and like I will be okay. 

I give a small mewl in content at the feel of Natasha scratching her nails through my hair, over my scalp, tracing her fingers down my back. I want to curl into her more and never lose these feeling that she brings out in me. 

“You didn’t deserve to be treated the way you were by Steve. I saw how he would always leave you for a job that he wasn’t even needed on, forget about dates or just stand you up, how you always had to make the sacrifice for him and he never made one for you. Kat, you deserve more than that. And Rogers is an outright idiot for letting you go. If he cannot see how smart, sweet, caring, kind… how beautiful you are, then it is his loss.”

I slowly pull back, staring at Natasha with wide eyes, surprised with her confession, “Y-you really mean that?”

She gives me a small smile, bringing her hands to cup my cheeks, her thumb stroking my cheek, “And so much more Kat.”

I shyly look turn my eyes down, my cheeks turning a light pink as I failed to fight back a grin. Natasha Romanoff just told me she thought I was beautiful. I would be lying if I said I didn’t have a small crush on her, even when I was with Steve. And now I am in her arms and butterflies are fluttering around my stomach. This almost doesn’t seem real, someone pinch me.

I clear my throat and flash Natasha a nervous smile,

“W-would you may-maybe want to have that girls night, with just the two of us? Maybe get dinner and a movie?”

Natasha gives me a gentle smile, “I would really like that; only if that is something you want too.”

I nod, “Yeah, I want that too.”

Maybe I will be just fine in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, more angst, I'm sorry... not really... but there is a second part that will come later to this one, depending on the response this gets! I hope you enjoyed reading! Please leave a comment letting me know what you thought!


End file.
